Confessions in a Box
by Sweet Fairytales
Summary: Uh-oh. Mikan didn't give Natsume chocolates for V'day! But it is Natsume's fault.... One-shot


Hmm.... I edited this slightly, just the ending though.

_Dedicated to my friend, whose FFN account name I forgot. Sorry. _

"Where's my chocolate?" Natsume asked Mikan, his eyes flaring with anger. Mikan simply stared simply at him, and answered back just as a simple reply. "You said you didn't want one from me," she said, looking smug. She had FINALLY beat that smug little, well, big show-off at his own game. He looked annoyed for a millisecond or so, then his face reverted back to its usual emotionless mask. As you readers, or whoever you are [O_o] may have guessed, it was that day. Yes, VALENTINES DAY. Natsume was annoyed because Mikan had not, in fact, given chocolates to our dear, dear, [if you want, DEAR] fire wielder. Why, you might ask. Well, here is the conversation from yesterday, around 2:34pm:

Mikan jumped up to Natsume in an excited manner. "Hey Natsume! It's Valentines Day soon!! Ya wanna chocolate? Ya want one?" She asked, equally, no scratch that, MORE excitedly. He gave her the usual 'hn', to which Mikan glared at him. The manga reader sighed, and answered, "We're 16. You don't go around giving chocolates to everyone." Mikan, who looked really annoyed, thought for a moment, and then asked, "So you DON'T want a chocolate?" He gave her a glare, then went back to reading the latest chapter of Fairy Tail. Yes, my fellow Fairy-Tail-lovers, THE Natsume Hyuuga was reading Fairy Tail! Which makes Natsume even MORE awesome! Anyway. Now, when Natsume given Mikan a glare, she had, in fact, not asked the glarer what the glare MEANT. Mikan, known to get glared at by many [*GLARES* Heheh. I wanted to try that!] had taken it as: 'Why-would-I-want-a-stupid-chocolate-from-you' glare. Oh, the misinterpretation of the glaring. Natsume, however, had meant this sorta glare: 'Course-I-want-a-chocolate-from-you-baka'. How do I know this, you ask? Because I'm the author. Now, back to our current situation.  
When Natsume had, unwillingly I might add, explained all the glaring translation stuff [Yes, I used STUFF.] Mikan's face looked horrified at her mistake. She cried, "I'm so SORRY!" and attempted to hug the explainer. Obviously, her hair set on fire. She ran around the classroom screaming, while the class watched in amusement. Espcially Hotaru. Then, suddenly, Mikan stopped right in her tracks. She ran out the door, her hair flowing behind her. Natsume sighed, and went back to napping. He was just about to fall asleep, when the door slid open, revealing a very huffy Mikan. Everyone stared interestedly at the bright, cheerful girl make her way towards the most popular guy in the school. Hotaru, still the scheming moneymaker after 6 years, took out her camera for what could make her millions. Mikan walked up to Natsume, and held out a HUGE red box. For the first time, Mikan was quiet and timid. "You see... I know you don't like sweet things, so it has sour stuff as well," Mikan explained, and for a microsecond there, Mikan thought she saw the slightest hint of pink in his cheeks, before it disappeared. Natsume was about to open the box, when Mikan yelled, "NO!!" and jumped to slam the lid down. She looked like a madwoman. Sumire could be heard in the background tittering, "I told you she was CRAZY!" Natsume got up, and took the box outside. When he came back, his eyes were filled with an emotion they had never seen. He grabbed Mikan's wrist, and some thought he was going to destroy her. But, instead, Natsume Hyuuga did the most scariest, shocking thing ever. Hotaru was expected it though. Before anyone realised the situation, he had gently placed his lips on hers, resulting in different reactions. The fangirls cried, Hotaru snapped pictures, Ruka looked shocked, and everyone else sighed for the event that had been bound to happen. The box lay outside, and inside, there was an array of chocolates with a letter on them each, read out to, 'I love you '

THE END.

Wee, even if it sucks, review anyway, and Teddy and I will love you~


End file.
